unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Commando Droid C1930/Role Playing Game Anybody?
Ok so i have 4 Regions, all with different skill sets and armor. You get to take charge of 1 of these 4 post-apoctalyptic regions and lead it to victory. Each region has different resources which the others can raid for resources. Rules This game is set up for 4 players at a time (we can use "Bots" or in other words me controlling multiple Regions) and it follows a "First Come-First Serve" rule. If you're about to attack a region, just Message me on steam (BNBoss) and this prevents basic spying, however, each New Game will give the Region Commanders 3 "Spy Cards" in which you can ask me about any upcoming attacks. I will then roll a dice to see if i alert the Attacker that they've been spied on. If it's 1-3, then i tell them, if it's 4-6, then i don't. Succesful Attacks reward you 3 of the Primary Resource and 2 of the Secondary. Failed Attacks reward you 1 Primary Resource and 0 Secondary Resources. In order to fail an attack you must either run out ouf soldiers to use, or retreat. Players can set up a maximun of 10 Defensive Units, or Units that you train and use to defend your self. All Regions start off with 10 Wood and 10 Stone. Regions produce 5 of their Primary Resource and 2 of their Secondary Resource at 7:00 AM, 11:00 AM, 5:00 PM and 10:00 PM My Time. Note that the Ghillies are just different Snipers. They have the same stats. Note that Oil Currently has no use, however Vehicles will be added soon! You also need at least 5 Civilians to Run your Resource Collectors. Players can Kill or Capture Civilians during a Raid. Kill means theres no chance of getting the Civilians back, and Capture means you convert the Civilians to your side. During a battle you can do the same thing to enemy soldiers. If an army attempts to retreat, theres a 50/50 chance they will suceed. If they fail, the Defender can Capture or Kill. There is a Population Cap of 20 Civilians and 30 Scavengers/Military Units. You can collect 5 Primary and 2 Secondary resources every 5 minutes during an assault. The longer you stay, the riskier it gets but the more resources you earn. Traders Here is the link for Traders. Regionary Commanders Snow: Mr. Gibbys02 Urban: Awaiting Commander Desert: Commando Droid C1930 Forest: Awaiting Commander Naval: DroidCommanderOOM-9 Unit Stats Civilian: HP: 5 Damage: 1 Scavenger: HP: 10 Damage: 2 Soldier: HP: 15 Damage: 3 Scout: HP: 10 Damage: 5 Sniper: HP: 5 Damage: 15 Heavy: HP: 30 Damage: 5 Commando: HP: 10 Damage: 15 Demolitionist: HP: 3 Damage: 50 Commander: HP: 20 Damage: 10 Medic: HP: 2 Healing: 10 Hero: HP: 1 Damage: 100 Training Cost Civilians: Free Scavengers: 1 Stone and 1 Wood Soldiers: 1 Steel and 1 Stone Scouts: 1 Steel Heavies: 5 Steel and 6 Stone Snipers: 4 Steel Ghillies: 4 Steel Commandos: 3 Steel and 6 Concrete Demolitionists: 10 Steel and 10 Concrete Commanders: 5 Steel and 10 Concrete Medics: 1 Steel and 3 Concrete Heroes: Free (1-time use) Updates June 24th: Heroes have been added to the Game. Get ready for something new, because the wind is blowing towards the Shore. June 25th: The Navy Region has been added! They have a high proficiency with Heavy Weaponry such as LMGs and Rocket Launchers. Soon more units will be added soon, likely Saturday or Sunday. Snow Region You have a high proficiency with SMGs, which gives you an advantage at close range. Your main resource is Stone. Your secondary resource is Wood. Unit Count: 20 Civilians, 5 Scavengers Resource Count: 13 Wood, 25 Stone, 0 Steel, 0 Concrete, 0 Oil. Hero: ' ' Units: ' ' Urban You have a proficiency with Assault Rifles, which gives you an advantage at Medium Range battles. Your primary resource is Concrete. Your secondary resource is Steel. Unit Count: Resource Count: 4 Wood, 4 Stone, 6 Steel, 15 Concrete, 0 Oil. Hero: ' ' Units: 10 Civilians, 6 Scavengers Desert You have a high proficiency with Rifles, which gives you an advantage in Long Range battles. Your main resource is Oil, and your secondary resource is Stone. Unit Count: 20 Civilians, 9 Scavengers, 4 Soldiers Resource Count: 19 Stone, 11 Wood, 4 Steel, 20 Concrete, 10 Oil. Hero: Units: Forest You have a high proficiency with Assault Rifles, giving you an advantage in Medium Range battles. Your primary resource is Wood, and your secondary resource is Stone. Hero: ' ' Units: Navy You have a high proficiency with heavy weapons, giving you an advantage at medium-long range. Your primary resource is Water and your secondary is Steel. Unit Count: Resource Count: '''10 Wood, 10 Stone, 0 Steel, 0 Concrete, 0 Oil '''Hero: Units: Category:Blog posts